


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #40

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [43]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Crema Prompt: SMUT</p><p>Anonymous asked you: Crema Prompt: what about first early morning blowjob? please?) idk why but I’m really love this kind of wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #40

It’s not that Kurt doesn’t realize there’s a mouth hot and tight around the head of his cock, he does.  Of course he does.  It’s that he’s caught in that thin film between sleep and wakefulness and nothing makes much sense at all.  Everything is sharpened to a bright clarity (Blaine’s wicked tongue under the head, warm spit running down his length) and dulled to abstract confusion at the same time (Kurt’s pretty sure he remembers going to bed with underwear on and now he’s completely bare).  Everything is heat and pressure and tension and he can’t quite open his eyes.  Not yet.  He doesn’t need to.

The wet tip of Blaine’s tongue traces up the thick vein along the underside of Kurt’s hard cock and heat flares brightly in the pit of Kurt’s stomach.  He can already feel sweat gathering in the small of his back.  He knows that his fingers are twisting and tightening in soft hair, twining the curls around and around.  He tries to keep himself from tugging too harshly, even though the gentle pull makes Blaine whine desperately around his cock.  Kurt shudders at the feel of it and shifts restlessly against the sheets.  He knows he’s groaning aloud.  He can feel the vibrations in his own chest as he tries to form a name, but can’t make his thick, clumsy tongue comply.  What comes out is a string of garbled syllables, but given the way Blaine sucks a little harder around the head, Kurt’s pretty sure he understood his meaning.  Kurt’s head presses back into the pillow and his lips part on another moan.

“Oh,” slips out of Kurt’s straining throat.  His hips fuck up into Blaine’s devastating mouth and two large hands clamp down on his hips, holds him down, and Kurt whines pitifully.  Kurt’s head thrashes as he struggles against the hold, hips going nowhere in Blaine’s hands.  “Blaine…” Kurt gasps as Blaine’s jaw drops lower, his mouth opens wider, and he takes Kurt in even deeper.  “Oh god, you – you’re so…fuck-” He wants to say  _godyespleaseyourmouthisperfectyouareperfectmakemecome_  but he can’t form the words.  He can hardly breathe.

Blaine is so strong, holding him down with his hands and mouth, and all Kurt wants to do is part his thighs and beg for Blaine to take him.  He still feels a little open and loose from the night before and he just wants Blaine, any part of Blaine, in him while he’s buried in the wet grip of Blaine’s throat.

“Blaine, please.” Kurt moans and shudders as one of Blaine’s hands slides from his hip down around his thigh.  Blaine pushes his leg up easily, opening him wide and Kurt is in love with how well Blaine knows him.  “God  _yes_ ,” he sighs and pets his trembling fingers through Blaine’s hair.  Blaine hums happily around his cock and Kurt can feel Blaine shifting between his legs.  He’s probably thrusting lazily against the sheets. 

He’s never going to get over the way Blaine just  _knows_  him, knows how to touch him and kiss him and make him come.  Knows how hard to suck on the head and when to back down when Kurt gets oversensitive.   Knows how much tongue to use; how Kurt likes more spit in the morning and less at night when the added friction makes his thighs quake.  How, unless there isn’t enough time or they’re somewhere it won’t work, Kurt prefers to have Blaine’s long fingers in him while Blaine’s mouth works him over.

Kurt’s back arches off the bed, muscles straining tight, and his stomach clenches hotly when a lube-wet finger slides inside him.  He forces his eyes open and gazes fuzzily down the length of his flushed, sweating body.  Blaine is looking back up at him.  Kurt groans at the sight of those blown-wide pupils, red-stained cheeks, and the lips that are stretched around his darkly flushed cock.  Kurt’s whole body shakes when Blaine slides a second, thick finger inside him.  God, he is in love with this boy.

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt moans and Blaine smugly smiles as best he can around the thick length of Kurt’s spit-wet, achingly hard cock.  Kurt’s hips thrust up as much as possible, still held down by Blaine’s other strong hand.  “Fuck, you’re so good.   _Please_.”

Kurt can feel it building too fast in his gut – the tension rising, his heart racing, and every inch of him flushed.  Heat and pleasure spark along his nerves and his toes curl helplessly against the sheets.  He always comes so quickly in the mornings, when his body is more pliant, the stress of the day hasn’t built up, and he’s so easily pushed and pulled to orgasm.  Later in the day, he can hold out longer, can make Blaine work for it.  But in the morning, he’s subject to Blaine’s gentle mercies.  And Blaine knows just what to do to get him there.

“Oh  _god_.”  Kurt tightens his fingers in Blaine’s hair in unnecessary warning and gasps when Blaine sinks that much farther down on him, nose pressing to Kurt’s belly as his fingers push as deep inside of him as possible.   His thighs are shaking and his balls are drawn up tight to his body and there’s no way he can hold on.  Kurt feels the head of his cock hit the back of Blaine’s throat and the tension snaps.  Kurt comes, crying out harshly and completely unable to stop it.  Blaine swallows down around him, fingers still working deep inside, and every push makes more come spit from Kurt’s jerking cock.  His fingers tighten in Blaine’s hair and his body bears down on the lazily thrusting fingers in his ass.

The world goes vague around the edges and Kurt trembles with every slide of Blaine’s hot tongue against his cock as he cleans him up.  He’s not yet oversensitive and Blaine pulls off him before he gets there.  His cock rests – spit-slick and just beginning to soften – against the lower curve of his belly and Kurt tries to catch his breath.  He twitches and clenches down when Blaine slides his fingers from his body.  He wants to tell Blaine to leave them inside, but they’re already gone.  Kurt watches as Blaine props his chin on Kurt’s hip and Kurt can tell by the high flush in Blaine’s cheeks and the bright gleam in his eyes that he already came.  The sheets are definitely going to need to get changed, but they’ll worry about that later.  There’s a smear of white on Blaine’s chin and Kurt finally releases his hold on Blaine’s hair to wipe it away.  He brings his thumb to his mouth and sucks his own come off.  Blaine groans and presses a kiss to Kurt’s flushed, sweat-damp skin.

“Morning,” Blaine murmurs. His voice is rough, wrecked from Kurt’s cock, and his hair is an absolute mess.  He’s utterly gorgeous and Kurt rubs his thumb across Blaine’s cheekbone.

“Morning.”

“You were sleeping and I was bored.”  Blaine ducks down and mouths lazily at Kurt’s hip, not quite leaving a hickey.

“Are you still going to wake me up with orgasms once we’re married?”  Kurt asks.  His mouth is dry and his cock is still wet from Blaine’s mouth.

“Oh no.”  Blaine lifts his head and his grin is absolutely wicked.

“No?”

“Nope.  That stops the moment we say ‘I do.’”

“Does it now?”  Kurt cocks an eyebrow and slides his hand around the back of Blaine’s neck.

“Yep.  I’m writing it into the vows.  I, Blaine Devon Anderson, do so solemnly swear to take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel as my lawfully wedded husband, and by so doing, I withdraw all morning blowjobs.”

“Well then,” Kurt rubs his thumb against a thick tendon in Blaine’s head and Blaine’s long eyelashes flutter.  “I guess that means quickie hand jobs are out too?  You know, when I come to the store during one your ten-minute breaks and lock us in the bathroom?”

Blaine’s red, swollen mouth twists in a grin.  “Maybe I’ll rethink my vows.”

“Maybe you should.”  Kurt laughs and pulls Blaine up into a kiss.


End file.
